Power Rangers Ikran Force
by GoldenRanger
Summary: Pandora. A planet unlike any other. The air here is poisonous to humans or Sky People as they are called by the Na'vi. The Sky People have come to find the minerals hidden deep beneath Pandora's crust, however the Na'vi live over that land. The Sky People start Program Avatar to try to see if they could get to move. However, they are unsuccessful. The call for a research team goes
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Justin woke up from his cryo chamber as the ship arrived at Pandora. He has been sleeping for a week. He slowly felt his legs beginning to wake up as he grabbed his bag and went into his shuttle for Pandora. He boarded the shuttled and waited as it flew down to the planet below.

It had been quite some time since the fall of Hometree and the Battle of Pandora. The Omaticaya clan mourned for their home. The other Na'Vi clans felt their pain, feeling sorrowful for their fellow People. However, the Omaticaya pushed forth, continuing to seek shelter at Vitraya Ramunong, or Tree of Souls and the surrounding trees of the jungle. Hometree may have fallen, but they continued in their usual daily life.

Nana`ite Uniya had just awoken from her rest. She had been sleeping in the hammock that she attached to the branches of the tree. All the Omaticaya did this because of the preference of sleeping in large groups due to the comfort of being close to their fellow clan mates. Also, their family hammocks Eywa k'sey nivi'bri'sta, "Eywa cradles everyone".

Nana`ite climbed from her hammock, wiping her eyes of sleep. She stood to her feet, beginning to hop from branch to branch and down to the jungle floor. She was the first awake of her family. She nearly always was. Either it was she or her father, Mawey, who would most likely riding on his direhorse or hunting, had he been up like his eldest daughter.

A sonic boom echoed as the shuttled flew into the clouds and arrived at the new base of the SkyPeople. They knew that they were banned from Pandora, but they were very greedy and heartless. Justin signed up as part of Project Avatar after his friends left him to go into space after he lost his Ranger Powers. Justin put on his mask and walked with the others, admiring the beauty of the land.

Nana`ite calmly bounded towards Vitraya Ramunong. When she reached its trunk, she let her hand slide over the extending roots, a pondering look upon her cyan-skinned face. "Vitraya Ramunong, ayfo fmi ne munge nga ta na'vi. Ayfo si ke tse'a. Ayfo tsun ke nume," she said with a sigh. But, in her statement, there was an exception. Jake Sully. He was their saving grace, their Toruk Makto. He was courageous is his plight to bring justice down upon the Sky People.

"Eywa ayumunge nga ne atoki, 'ite," a familiar voice sounded behind her. Her father. Mawey. Nana`ite disconnects her queue from the Sacred Tree, which she had joined with a few tendrils of the Tree promptly when she arrived.

"Kaltxi, Sempul," Nana`ite greeted her father, turning to smile at him. Mawey was looking up at the many tendrils of the Tree, grunting in remembrance of the Battle for the Tree of Souls.

"Tawtute," Mawey spoke with a bitter tone, "ayfo faheu ne oe. If they learn our way-if they are even capable-, they would not be so hurtful and hateful." The battle, although won, had made him even more apprehensive towards Jake Sully, though Sully was on their side. However, he knew Jake Sully was with a fine heart, he was Omaticaya. So, it was not long before Mawey fully accepted him.

Justin looked at his Avatar body created from his DNA. "It is very interesting." Justin said to the scientists. "When do we start?" he asked. He was told 1600 tomorrow and left to get some sleep from his very long journey in space. As he feel asleep, he had a weird dream. A woman walked up to him, glowing blue. She opened her mouth and spoke in a language Justin has never heard before. The woman smiled and spoke in English, "You must have find 4 others and help protect my People." She spoke in a whisper. "You will work together as a team and guard my home. You will be the next Toruk Macto." She vanished from his dream as Justin gasped.

TRANSLATION: 

Ayfo si ke tse'a. Ayfo tsun ke nume: Tree of souls, they try to take you from the Na'Vi. They do not see. They cannot learn.

Eywa ayumunge nga ne atoki, 'ite: Eywa brings you to the sacred tree, daughter.

Kaltxi, Sempul: Hello, Father.

Tawtute, ayfo faheu ne oe: Sky People, they smell to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

Nana`ite supplied her father with a sad smile. For someone named Mawey, meaning "calm", he was not so calm. He was like a contradiction to his label. It made Nana`ite laugh at times. And at this moment, she did. A small, simple, laugh. "Fpom, Sempul. Ni'aw 'aw tsun tse'a txo afo hu txur txe'lan," Nana`ite responded to her bitter father. Mawey smiles at his wise-becoming daughter. "Nga hu txantslusam ronsem, 'ite," Mawey said, impressed. Nana`ite dipped her head down before bringing it up again, showing respect for her father. "Txantslusam ronsem ka hu txantslusam li'u," said she. "Si ngay fi'u lu."

Justin woke up and got ready to link to his Avatar. The link was very successful as he went running into the forest. Happy to be free and smell easily with a mask. Justin looked around and found that he was lost however. Justin however felt something pulling his heart in a certain direction. So he walked in his Avatar slowly.

Throughout the day, Nana`ite had done various things. She rode on her direhorse, Ulah, with the company of her father after they had their small talk. Nana`ite then hunted with some of the other hunters. She topped the day off with soaring in the great open skies with her Ikran, Kulahn.

The coming day, she awoke at her usual time. Except, on this particular day, Mawey decided on awaking early, going for a ride on his direhorse. Her mother, Uniltira, was tending to her youngest children: Ney`ite, O`ziteh, and Ahurewa. Nana`ite's other brother and sister, Aonani and Akanahe-who are 17-year old twins-, were with some well-trained hunters that were training the duo. Nana`ite planned to attend this, wanting to see her younger siblings begin the road down to Iknimaya, the rite of passage. They would soon become ready to pick their Ikrans.

At the present moment, Nana`ite was nearing the Tree of Souls. She felt a certain feeling that she could not quite place her finger on. It was not uneasy. The feeling was calm, yet foretelling. Nana`ite stopped in her tracks, placing a hand to her stomach. She tilted her head up, her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath. Her eyes opened when she released the breath.

What she saw was astonishing.

What seemed to be just nearly hundreds of Seeds of the Sacred Tree were floating up in the air. She knew something was brewing.

Justin followed his heart as the he saw the seeds. He decided to follow the seeds back very slowly. He heard whispers and giggles coming from the seeds. "Who is there?" he shouted. He looked around scared. He looked up again and followed the seed trail. He saw someone else. "Who is there? Hello?" Justin said as he turned around saw the cat-like creature. "YIKES!" Justin screamed.

Nana`ite decided on following the Seeds. She was not sure of what was to come to her, so she ready herself with her bow. Only then did she flee off into the many trees of the Jungle that rooted to the Tree of Souls.

She heard shouts that sounded full of fear. Nana`ite made the leaves of bushes ruffle as she power-walked. She was trying to find the source of the sound, trying to spot the culprit that was making such noise.

Just as she ducked under a branch, Nana`ite saw what she assumed she was looking for. It was Na'Vi...no, an outsider. This one wore clothes that the Na'Vi did not possess, had five fingers instead of four. This one was like Jake Sully when he had first come.

A Sky Person. What is he doing here? More importantly: are there any more?

She shifted her head, giving her the view of something else. A palulukan. And it looked about ready to strike.

Should she save him? Was it worth it? Or should she let him die? She was becoming indecisive in a moment where time was precious.

Nana`ite looked up. And there she saw the Seeds of the Sacred Tree. She looked perplexed as she looked from them to the outsider. Was he the reason?

Justin yelled out. "Oh man... HELP!" Justin looked scared. He had no gun. "I wish I could morph still." Justin said to himself, scared. Justin looked in his bag for a weapon but had none. Justin cowered. Justin whimpered. "Dear Lord, if you can hear me, HELP!" Justin cried. The seeds of the Scared Tree floated down to Justin and covered him a shining blue light that suddenly turned red.

Translator:

Fpom, Sempul. Ni'aw 'aw tsun tse'a txo afo hu txur txe'lan: Peace, Father. Only one can see if they are with strong heart.

Nga hu txantslusam ronsem, 'ite: You are with wise mind, daughter.

Txantslusam ronsem ka hu txantslusam li'u: A wise mind go with wise word.

Si ngay fi'u lu: And this be true.


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Nana`ite snapped her head up at the moment the outsider began to cry out his plea for help. But this time, the seeds had begun to cover him. Nana`ite gasped at the sight. "Aungia ta eywa," she whispered in amazement. She had to act now. The palulukan was about to attack.

She held her bow firmly in her right hand. Then, she jumped from her hiding place in bushes. As she jumped, she release a war-like cry. Landing on her feet directly between the palulukan and the outsider, she lowered herself as a sign of warning. For more emphasis, Nana`ite hissed, tilting her head slight to the right.

The palulukan took to his hind legs, lifting his front legs, letting out a roar. He was unperturbed, and Nana`ite lowered hers further, her right let bent and her left extended out. She let out another hiss, a more firm warning. She couldn't allow a creature of the Jungle to kill this uniltirantokx. Eywa brought him here.

The animal lets out a fierce growl, taking to his hind legs once again. And then, he turned and hurried off.

Justin stared in great awe at the sight. "Thank you. Who ever you are. Thank you." Justin breathed a bit more easily. "Who are you? Where am I?" Justin looked around him, very lost and confused. He had run too far from the Sky People's base to recognize the area. "Also, what was that about?" He pointed to the seeds that turned back to blue as they floated away.

Nana`ite heard the outsider's words, but she did not reply. She merely waited for the palulukan to disappear from her sight. She watched as it pounced away, the large creature only looking back once before completely fleeing from her view.

After it had gone, she relaxed her tense shoulders. Letting our a sigh of relief, Nana`ite stood up to her full height once again. Her arms were slack at her sides. Turning around, Nana`ite made eye contact with the outsider.

She cautiously walked towards him, her mind still on the moment of when the Seeds of he Sacred Tree covered him. Nana`ite circled him, taking his queue into her hand to inspect. After dropping the queue, she walked to his forefront once again. "Tawtute. Uniltirantokx. Why have you come here. To us?"

"I am Justin Stewart. I came from the Planet Earth. I am here as part of a research team. I felt something pulling me to this place. I followed those seeds when I was attacked by that thing. Can you help me understand my dreams?" Justin looked Nana. "They have been getting more and more vivid since I arrived."

Nana`ite looked at this...Justin Stewart outsider for quite some time. She was confused, wary, and in a state of awe at the previous event with the Seeds. She would probably regret what she was soon to do, but he was sent just like Jake Sully. Perhaps the Omaticaya would understand.

"Za'u," was all that Nana`ite said before she swiftly moved past him, beginning to make her return to Vitraya Ramunong.

Justin followed her closely. His eyes were in awe of the beauty of Pandora. "This is nothing like my home. It's so beautiful. It's sad that they want the stuff under the place. Such horrible thing is greed." Justin grumbled to himself. Justin looked forward and followed Nina carefully.

Nana`ite bounded on her feet as the gears in her mind were turning as she was deep in thought. However, she could here talk of greed. Greed. It was what led to the Battle for the Tree of Souls. And Nana greatly regretted the Sky People's greed. However, when she realized that it was the outsider's word instead of hers, she stopped in her tracks. Had she heard right?

She turned to look at the Justin Stewart. She looked him over once more before grimacing at the thought of more Sky People. They could not all be like Jake Sully-one with sympathy and heart. However, this one seemed to be. The Seeds were a definite sign for her. So, she turned around again and started off in her small trek once more.

When they arrived to the Tree of Souls, Nana`ite bounded over the many visible, extending roots. She began to call out to her People.

Justin followed her closely before he almost tripped over the roots. He stopped at the sight of the Tree of Souls. "Wow…just like in my dreams." He said in awe. Justin followed Nana as fast as he could as she cried out to her People. Justin was scared and nervous.

The Omaticaya had all been carrying out daily tasks when Nana`ite called. And just as she called, she found her brother and sister, Aonani and Akanahe, rejoining the area. It seemed that they were taking a break from training.

The members gathered around including Jake Sully-the Olo'eyktan, or clan leader-and Neytiri-the Tsahik, or spiritual leader. Neytiri had succeeded her mother, Mo'at.

"Oel ngati kameie. Pelun si nga syaw, Omaticaya?" Jake Sully spoke with a patience. Nana`ite too a deep breath and dipped her head in respect before going on to speak.

"Rina' fpe' aungia'. Ta Eywa. Po syaw ne Omaticaya," Nana`ite says.

"Pelun po tok fitsenge?" Neytiri inquired, gesturing to Justin Stewart.

"Rina' fpe' fi'u uniltirantokx ne fitsenge. Afyo tswayon 'em uniltirantokx." Neytiri, then, gestured him to come forth to flank her side.

Justin walked over to Nana. "I am Justin Stewart. I come from the planet Earth. I was sent as part of a research team called Project Avatar. However, I lost my way while exploring. I was saved by her from that tiger-like creature beast. When I was attacked, these seeds floated over me and turned from Blue to Red." Justin spoke carefully.

Nana`ite's family had already come to the front of the crowd, quietly engaged in the conversation. A wave of gasps, whispers, and mumbled erupted after the Sky Person had spoken. Some spoke with a tone of disgust. Some talked with that of astonishment, because they knew that that's from where Jake Sully had first come.

Neytiri made a sharp intake of breath. "Like my Jake," she whispered to no one in particular. Jake Sully stood next to Neytiri, surprised himself, for he did not imagine seeing more Sky People. Though he felt within his heart that this Justin Stewart could be similar to him, he was forlorn that there could possibly be another battle in Pandora. Neytiri felt the same way, smiling sadly.

Walking forward, Neytiri stood in front of Nana`ite, placing he hands on the sides of her face. "Nana`ite Uniya. 'Eveng pehrr tsam za'u. Pxel sa'nok peng oe: oe neu nga ne kar fi'u uniltirantokx fya Omaticaya. Kar fyape ne tse'a," the Tsahik said. Then she turned to the outsider. "And you. Nana`ite will teach you our way. Like my mother say: Nume niltsan."

Justin looked at the people. "I am sorry to barge in. However, I need to see someone about these dreams I have been seeing." Justin looked at each of the People. "I used to be a guardian of my home, a city called Angel Grove. A great wizard called Zordon selected 5 teenagers from Angel Grove to become the Earth's first ever Power Rangers. I was a Power Ranger once in my life. I used to be the Blue Turbo Ranger. I have had dreams for days and they have become more vivid and clear on Pandora since my arrival."

- TRANSLATE-

('Eveng pehrr tsam za'u. Pxel sa'nok peng oe: oe neu nga ne kar fi'u uniltirantokx fya Omaticaya. = A child when war come. Like my mother tell me: I want you to teach this dream-walker the way of the Omaticaya. Teach how to see.)

(Nume niltsan. = Learn well.)

(Oel ngati kameie. Pelun si nga syaw, Omaticaya? = I see you. Why do you call, Omaticaya?)

(Rina' fpe' aungia'. Ta Eywa. Po syaw ne Omaticaya. = The seeds send a sign. From Eywa. She call to Omaticaya.)

(Pelun po tok fitsenge? = Why is he at this place?)

(Rina' fpe' fi'u uniltirantokx ne fitsenge. Afyo tswayon 'em uniltirantokx. = The seeds send this dream-walker to this place. They fly over the dream-walker.)


	4. Chapter 4: Translation of the Dream

Again, another waves of gasps and whispers swept over the people. Though they did not know entirely what this meant, they started to believe he was some magical being. Some of observed him closely, flicking at his queue before jumping back.

Jake Sully approached him, a small smile on his face. "Then, by the sign of Eywa, you will be a bit impact upon the Omaticaya."

Neytiri chips in. "What sights have taken your dreams?"

Justin walked over. "I saw a woman emerging from this tree. She spoke in your language then she translated. 'Protect my People. Protect my home as if it is yours. Help my people. Help my children.'" Justin repeated. Justin took a breath. "Then the same dream again the other night. Same woman from the same spot. This time she said, 'Find the People. Become one. Become rider of the sky.'" Justin took another breath. "It been the same over and over. 'Protect. Rider. People.'

Nana`ite snapped her head to the Tsahik. She had a thought, however it scared beyond belief. "Tsahik...could this mean the downfall of the Tree of Souls?" Nana`ite said, a tremor in her voice. This question got every in a fearful state. Some even started to cry at the thought their Sacred Tree being destroyed. It would destroy them as a whole.

Neytiri was silent for a moment. She was just as scared for her People and the Sacred Tree. "It very well be, Nana`ite. Or it could just mean great bloodshed. Perhaps greater than the last battle," she answered in sorrow.

Justin shook his head. "I am not sure. They touched me when they turned Red." Justin turned to the People. "I promise to protect the people. I did it when I was a Power Ranger. I shall do it here."

The People of Omaticaya look at the dream-walker with awe and/or fear. Could he be able to pull this off? They did not know, but they strongly felt that he was on their side, wanting save them and their home form the greedy clutches of the other Sky People. He had strong heart. Faith. He could do this.

Neytiri, then, took her hands from Nana`ite's face and paced them on Justin's. "Learn well from Nana`ite, Justin Stewart. May Eywa guide you through your journey with us," she said before dropping her hands. Jake Sully came up next Neytiri, placing a hand on the small of Neytiri's back. "I trust that you will do well," he said before turning to Nana`ite. "And I trust, young hunter, that you will train him to best of your ability." Nana`ite bowed her head in respect and affirmation.

Justin nodded as the wind blew through the valley. The seeds begin to float around Justin, glowing blue at first. Justin cried out in shock as the seeds cover his body and he appeared in his Power Ranger outfit. The seeds then turned red as the suit was transformed into a Red Ranger suit. The seeds then floated away as Justin stood with his new Ranger outfit on. He looked at the outfit in awe. "Incredible. I thought I lost my power years ago."

The Omaticaya watched as the seeds began to float towards the Sky Person, Justin Stewart. They drew near in awe, looking to the seeds. The seeds began to cover him, concealing his arm and upper body. They turned red, just as he had mentioned and all gasped and whispered.

Nana`ite looked at him with wide eyes stepping back. A red suit had covered his clothing from the red of the Seeds. This made little children cautiously draw close, poking at his suit.

Justin's suit flashed and he was back in his normal Avatar clothes. On his wrist, there was a morpher that was glowing red. "Okay... now what?" Justin looked nervously at Jack Sully and Neytiri, hoping they could explain what just happened. Justin watched as the people cowered in fear. "I am not to be feared. I am a friend." Justin said.

Neytiri circled him twice, observing all that was his avatar. Her face was colored with awe and confusion. Then, she came back to his forefront. "The red that consumed your body is alien to me. To my people. However, it is a good sign," she said. Her head snapped to Nana`ite, who awaiting any instructions the Tsahik may give her. "Nana`ite, give him loincloth."

Nana`ite dutifully nodded, and gestured for the uniltirantokx to follow her. She retrieved a loincloth for him to change into, passing it over to him. "You are to change to this, and return to the Sacred Tree. It is near time for food and sleep," Nana`ite said before leaving to go back to where the others were.

Justin went to change into lioncloth and walked out. He quickly went back to the Scared Tree and sat near Nana. "Thank you Nana. What do we eat here?" Justin asked as he looked at the table in front of him. It had been such a long day that he had missed lunch because of him having to run away. Justin heard his stomach rumble.

Nana`ite did not answer, instead let him find out such for himself. She sat with her family, the dream-walker following suit. The People were gathered around in a large circle, Na'Vi sitting in between branches and wherever was space. Teylu-or a sweet grub-, talioang-sturmbeest-, and yerik, or hexapede, were the Na'Vi's main food sources. They were being passed around, eaten as the Omaticaya conversed among one another. Nana`ite sat silently, eating as her family snuck glances at Justin Stewart.

"Oe ma Aonani, Sky Person. You know my sister?" Aonani was the first to speak to Justin out of the others.

"She saved my life. I owe her for that." Justin grabbed himself a piece of teylu and tried to eat it. Justin was glad there was food. But this was something he never tried before. He took a bite and had a sweet taste in his mouth. Justin liked it as he then tried the sturmbeest. He took a bite and coughed. He put the food down and looked for a drink. "Oh…that was interesting.. Not like chicken or hamburgers." Justin said to himself.

Aonani smiled at Justin when he spoke. Then, she nudged Nana`ite with her shoulder, Nana`ite replying with a pointed look. After Justin had spoken about the food, Akanahe grabbed some of the yerik. "Oe ma Akanahe. Here, try. It's yerik," the 17-year-old Omaticaya said. Akanahe was reaching over to pass it to Justin. Aonani swatted at her twin's arm in response.

"Rikx, Akanahe," Aonani said. And just as expected of them, they began to bicker back and forth. Their father, Mawey, had been eyeing the outsider in the duration of meal time. However, he turned his attention to his daughter and son.

"Nitam. Nga zene ke wintxu mi fifya eo fi'u...taw tute," Mawey said, making the twins begin to eat silently once again, mumbling their sorry's.

Justin looked at the yerik and tried it. "Oh... this is actually good." Justin watched the twins bicker. He laughed. He then turned to Mawey. "Your daughter is a very fierce warrior. I am sure she will teach me well in your ways." Justin said to him, hoping he understood him. "I read about your people in our newspapers. How Jake Sully saved your People and became Toruk Macto." Justin pulled out the newspaper with the headline about the war. "I am used to having evil trying to take over my home too. Aliens kept attacking my home. I was recruited by a great wizard to become a guardian of my home, we were called Power Rangers."

When Justin said that the yerik was good, Aonani and Akanahe beamed at him. Then, Justin began to talk of Nana`ite, the Olo'eyktan, and aliens coming to attack his home. Nana`ite's mother gasped, feeling sympathy. Though she knew that Sky People were the cause for the downfall of Hometree and the Tree of Voices, Uniltira felt that no race should ever have their land and home tampered with. It ruined the balance that they worked hard to build.

"May your people be well-protected by these...Power Rangers," Uniltira said.

"Srane. Olo'eyktan hu txan txe'lan. Oe unil tsa'u nga teng," Mawey continued. His eldest daughter took it upon herself to translate.

"My father says that the clan leader, Jake Sully, has a great heart. He hopes that you are the same," Nana`ite translates quietly.

"I thank him." Justin said to Nana. He turned to Uniltira. "They are. I was actually one of them. However, my home was attacked and destoryed. I lost my powers and the others went out into space. I chose to stay behind at my home. My friends would return as a new team to fight off the evil that tried to take over our home. As long as there is evil, Power Rangers are always needed." Justin yawned a bit. "What a long night? Where do we sleep exactly?" Justin asked Nana curiously.

Aonani and Akanahe seemed interested in Justin Stewart's story of his home. They listened intently, as did Uniltira. She nodded and bid his home good luck. Though Uniltira was conversing with the outsider in English, Mawey stuck to speaking in his native language until Justin has proven himself. He is not so easily persuaded.

After Justin inquired to Nana`ite, Mawey took it upon himself to answer. "Pehrr ayoeng hasey," he said. Nana`ite looked at her father, and she softly giggled because she knew what he was doing.

"He said after we have finished eating," Nana`ite answered with the remnants of her laughter still in her voice.

Justin laughed to himself as well. Justin looked up at the Tree of Souls. "So, what is this place exactly?" Justin asked. He saw the tree was glowing just like the seeds did. He closed his eyes and listened as he heard children laughing and adults talking and chanting. "Wow... It is like I can feel the presence of those who came before you here." Justin smiled, his eyes still closed.

Nana`ite looked up to the tree as Justin asked about the area. She did not speak for a while, for she, herself, was so taken with the beauty of the Vitraya Ramunong. However, once she realized that she had not yet said a word, she said, "Vitraya Ramunong. Tree of Voices. Our direct line to Eywa."

"Ewya is that woman who I have seen in my dreams. She would also step out from the tree surronded by the glowing seeds. Always saying 'Protect, Help, Trust.' I hope I understand why she chose me." Justin got up and walked away to find a quiet spot to sit. He sat down and looked at his morpher. "What am I suppose to do?" he asked the morpher, knowing it won't answer.

Nana`ite listened to him speak as she ate. She did not maintain eye contact, but she did listen. After Justin had spoken, he stood and went off to someplace else. Nana`ite only smiled at his explanation. "Eywa is more than a woman. She is all around us, uniltirantokx." And then, she into some yerik.

Justin yawned and laid back to stare at the stars. Justin watched as the sky was lit up by thousands of stars. Justin smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. He wondered what he was going to learn tomorrow. Justin smiled and started to doze off under the stars. In his dreams, he could himself in the Red Ranger suit and four others behind him in Pink, Yellow, Green, and Blue Ranger suits.

(Oe ma = I am...)

(Rikx = Move...)

(Nitam. Nga zene ke wintxu mi fifya eo fi'u...taw tute = Enough. You must not behave in this way before this...Sky Person.)


	5. Chapter 5: Sharing of the Stories

The Omaticaya's eating time was coming to a close as the night sky was now watching over them. Eywa was watching over them with tender care as she always was, as the indigenous of Pandora would often say.

Nana`ite had helped some of the others put out the small fires they had made for dinner. Shortly thereafter, she walked to the tree in which her hammock was set. Nana`ite climbed up with the agility of a leopard, not missing a beat-or rather a branch, never slipping. Once she reached her hammock, she laid down, crossing her queue on her chest to prevent her from laying upon it.

This was all that was done before she drifted into a slumber, difficulty at a very low minimum.

Justin woke up a bit later and silently slipped into a hammock that was empty. He turned over and slept as he listened to the animal calls of the night.

/Dream\

Justin was running from a fire in the forest in his Red Ranger suit. He could hear screaming and pleas from the people. He looked up and saw the Sky People attacking once more. Justin summoned his Ikran and rode to attack the Sky People. Beside him, he saw the Pink Ranger riding her Ikran and attacking another set of Sky People. He could feel a great strong feeling for the Pink Ranger but he was not sure if she would accept him. A bright red flash blinded Justin.

/end Dream\

Justin jerked awake and panted a bit. "Another dream..." Justin said to himself as he laid back down and feel asleep once more.

During her slumber, Nana`ite had been thrust into a dream. A fairly foretelling dream.

Nana`ite sat upon the branch platform of the Vitraya Ramunong, her legs crossed. Her eyes were closed as her hands rested in her lap. A serene smile grace her lips. Her queue was connected to a few tendrils of the Tree of Souls. Eywa had reached out to her. The Tree of Souls shone so bright, her colors being ones of beauty. But only the Na'Vi knew that the Sacred Tree held so many more beautiful secrets, just by connecting their queue to it. Even then, they could feel Eywa coursing through them.

"Nana`ite, Eywa summons you," an anonymous voice called. Then and there, Nana`ite knew that she was with Eywa. But, she did not understand. Could not understand. Why was she here? Why had Eywa summoned her, and in her dream state? Nana`ite, at this point, had snapped her eyes open in her dream, looking upon at the Tree of Souls.

"My Eywa. Why have you called to me? Should only the Tsahik be sought?" Nana`ite inquired.

"It is true, Tsahik interprets the will of Eywa. However, there is a special message for you." At this time, Nana`ite stood, her queue disconnecting. However, her dream state was still intact. She looked down and what she saw shocked her. Nana`ite was also still seated, her queue to the Tree's tendrils, her eyes close. So there were two of them at once. Nana`ite gasped softly.

Nana`ite whirled around towards the Tree once again. "What is this message?"

"No matter what happens during the training or the coming war, you mustn't forfeit all faith in this Justin Stewart." So, there would be war. Nana`ite was not certain upon it, however this dream with Eywa has struck true fear in her. "Look around you. Remember why you must fight now as those elder to you had to fight in the first Battle. Remember." And so Nana`ite cast her eyes around. Moving images began to surround her and the Tree of Souls. Images of the Battle for the Tree of Souls. They showed Tsutey dying, plummeting from the Sky People's aircraft. They showed the Utral Aymokriya, the Tree of Voices, being destroyed mercilessly. They showed many ikran and Na'Vi dying. All to save their People and their land. Nana`ite looked back to the Tree, a determined demeanor about her.

"My Eywa, I accept your task in the most humble way. I will not give up hope," Nana`ite said with an equally determined voice.

"And the right decision is made."

After Eywa's last words, Nana`ite awoke. She dragged in a small intake of breath as she opened her eyes.

Justin awoke the following morning as he walked quietly to a field of grass and sat down in it. Justin closed his eyes and meditated. Justin always liked meditating in the morning as it made him feel at peace and harmony. Justin held his morpher in his hand and just stared at it. He hoped that he would not fail the Na'vi people or the mysterious Ewya. He wanted to prove himself yet he felt that many feared him. He hoped that whatever his dreams meant would be much clearer soon. He walked back to the Tree and saw Nana awaken. "What is wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone of voice.

Nana`ite had been put on edge since speaking with Eywa. So much so that she had failed, after numerous attempts, to fall asleep. So, she laid silent in her hammock until the morning sun arose to shine over the trees and other life.

She had seen Justin descend from his own hammock in the early morn, much like what she would do. She was quite surprised to see him up at this time. Nana`ite didn't want him to see her awake, so she had pretended to be in slumber as he passed, exhaling softly because he did not notice her.

She contemplated in her mind about the dream she had had in the former night. Would she be a good enough teacher to him? Will he learn well from her? Will he reach Iknimaya? The unanswered questions rang in her mind, tossing around inside of her mind. She was so caught up in them, in fact, that she did not even notice when Justin had made his approach. As his words were spoken, she quaked with a yelp. Her hammock shook with her unstable weight. Unfortunately, she had shook so violently that she fell from the hammock. However, her hands instinctively caught on to a branch of the tree her hammock was in, nearest to the Tree of Souls. From there, she climbed down with a hiss.

"Sorry" Justin said looking down. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just sensed you were confused and scared. Your body was tense." Justin said as he sat beside Nana. Justin smiled and looked for some breakfast and brought back some plates for them.

"Here you go. I hope I did well... I am new to this place so I am not sure what you guys eat." Justin started to eat his food which was just some leftovers from the dinner last night.

Nana`ite hadn't noticed that she was tense, but it was not completely surprising. She did, after all, encounter Eywa in her dreams prior to awaking. He left temporarily only to come back with food. She was a little apprehensive, however she sat with Justin and began to eat. Her eyes were cast to the ground as she ate, and she paused to glance at the outsider. "All is forgiven." After a few moments more of silent eating, she decided to go in search for something.

Nana`ite stood to her feet, saying, "A moment." Then, she jogged off. She had a supply of kllpxiwll, or lion-berries, wrapped in a Spartan leaf, or tihawnuwll. She retrieved the food and returned to where she had once been shortly thereafter. Nana`ite unwraps the lion-berries, offering some to Justin. "Kllpxiwll. Lion-berries."

Justin ate the lion-berries. "Wow. These are good." Justin finished his meal then looked at Nana. "I am guessing you have alot of questions about my past life... I have alot about yours... show I will tell you about myself first." Justin sat down and took out his morpher and placed in the sand. "This may take a bit."

Nana`ite observed the Justin Stewart as he ate the kllpxiwll. She grinned slightly when he confessed their delicious taste. Then, she proceeded to eat some herself, wrapping up the rest with the tihawnuwll.

Justin began to mention questions of their pasts, and it was true. Nana`ite was curious about him. The red suit. And how it came about. However, to see him willingly prepare himself for the questions she had was quite surprising. Nonetheless, she sat the Spartan leaf filled with lion-berries in her lap, turning to face him as they sat. "You mention about Power Rangers. What are they? And why do you become one of them?" Nana`ite started cautiously.

Justin sighed. "Power Rangers are guardians of the planet Earth. The story begins long ago when a evil sorceress and an intergalactic being battled it out. Zordon, the warlock of good, trapped Rita in a dumpster but not before being trapped in a time warp. Zordon went to Earth and years past of peace. Sadly, astronauts found the dumpster and freed Rita on the Earth. She would start attacking a city in California named Angel Grove. Zordon and his assistant, Alpha 5, called upon five teenagers to become the Earth's first Power Rangers. Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kimberly become Power Rangers using the power of dinosaurs to call upon a fighting machine known as a Zord. When their zords combined, they become an unbeatable machine known as the Megazord. However Rita had her own plans. Using dark magic, she kidnapped a local boy named Tommy and turned him to the dark side. Tommy became the Green Ranger and almost defeated the Power Rangers. However, Jason was able to break the spell over Tommy and he became the 6th Power Ranger." Justin paused for a breath, looking down.

Nana`ite gave him a patient stare all the while he talked. All the new words she was learning ran through her mind. She could help but wonder what it was really like on Earth. She knew that she would most likely be the tallest specimen on the planet, given what she saw of the Sky People. They would probably be afraid of her, just like her people were slightly frightened by the red thing that covered Justin Stewart's body before disappearing.

"Were you the next chosen to be this...Power Ranger?" Nana`ite asked curiously, as if she were a child in class, learning something new, something that struck her interest.

Justin nodded no. "Sadly no. A new villain named Lord Zedd threaten Earth. Zedd was able to defeat the Power Rangers and send their zords into a crevice, however Zordon was albe to save them and turned into Thunderzords. Sadly the Green Ranger powers were drained from his previous fights so Zordon created the White Ranger. However, 3 of the team members were selected to go to Switzerland and had to be replaced. Thanks to the Sword of Light, Jason, Zack, and Trini were replaced by Adam, Rocky, and Aisha from Stone Canyon. The new team worked hard, but a new threat came when Rita was freed once more and married Lord Zedd. More trouble came when Rita's brother, a skeleton goon called Rito Repulso came. He was able to destory the Thunderzords and sent the Rangers to find an ancient warrior named Ninjor. Ninjor granted the Rangers with Ninjetti powers and new Ninja zords. The team worked together with accuracy, however a stray cat almost caused trouble. Kat came to Angel Grove from Australia under the powers of Rita. She took the Pink Power Coin, which drained Kimberly. Kimberly however was able to continue to practice for the PanGlobal events. Kat was able to rescue Kimberly by retrieving the coin and replaced her as the Pink Ranger. However, darkness loomed. Master Veil, the father of Rita and Rito, came and turned back the hands of time. The Rangers were turned into kids and were powerless. Zordon sent out a distress call."

Nana`ite continued to listen, and she was suddenly coming to an conclusion. She slightly content that she wasn't from Earth. From what he was telling her, the creatures of Earth are quite capable of stirring up trouble and strife, with exception to those who try to avoid it. But many on that planet were fairly mischievous. "Your planet Earth is so filled with strife," she said. The Na'Vi have always wanted to avoid that kind of trouble. They're a peaceful race, though they will strike back when highly provoked. The Battle for the Tree of Souls was an example to this.

Justin nodded. "The distress called was answered by the Alien Rangers on Planet Aquitar. These Rangers helped the kid Rangers search for a powerful source called the Zeo Crystal. Tommy got the Red Zeo Crystal, Adam got the Green Zeo Crystal, Rocky got the Blue Zeo Crystal, Kat got the Pink Zeo Crystal, and finally Aisha was sent for the Yellow Zeo Crystal. However, Aisha decided to stay in Africa and choose Tanya to replace here. The Rangers are successful in rebuilding the Zeo Crystal but however their celebration is cut short when Goldar and Rito destory the Command Center. Rangers believe that Zordon and the Power was destoryed when they discover the Zeo Crystal. The power form the Zeo Crystal rebuilds the Command Center and the era of the Zeo Rangers begins. However, Lord Zedd and Rita believing that they have won are attacked by the Machine Empire. They flee and the Zeo Rangers are faced with a new threat."

Nana`ite listened attentively, trying to process the foreign words that he said. Some things she couldn't wrap her head around. For instance, the many different "Rangers". What were the differences in each group? She was learning a lot of information about what goes on Earth, and she went back to a time where she was a little Na'Vi child again, listening to her father's mysterious and interesting tales

Justin continued his story. "The Zeo Rangers were doing well, but more help was needed. The Gold Zeo Ranger came in his mysterious weapon called Pyramids. However, his powers went haywire after he crashed in Aquitar. So, his body was split into three parts. Tommy was left to find someone to replace and found Jason, the old Red Ranger. Jason accepted the Gold Zeo Ranger powers from the Troys. With that, the Super Zeo powers were unlocked and the Rangers gain new Zords. However, the Gold Zeo powers began to fade. Jason was forced to give the Gold Zeo Rangers back to the 3 Troys by using a unified beam of 3 planets. Together Troy and the Zeo Rangers defeat the Empire Machine. Lord Zedd and Rita decdied to kill the Machine Empire and destroyed them with a bomb disguised as a present."

Upon hearing the last few words, Nana`ite couldn't help but think back to the Sky People and the Battle. At first, the Sky People were all about making a negotiation in attempts to trade something for their Hometree. It angered her that they would so much as think the Na'Vi would give up their home for their gadgets and gizmos. They valued the things in their lives more than that. And so, this led in the gas and regular bombing of the Na'Vi and their Hometree. It was a horrid sight, a sadness. At the time, she was 19 years old, and she remembered how her mother Uniltira cried so sorrowfully as she ran alongside Mawey. Mawey had to turn back in order to get Nana`ite because she seemed to be stuck in place, a look of horror shading her features. Aonani and Akanahe, at 12 years old, stayed with Uniltira. Akanahe held seven-year-old Ney`ite as he ran. Aonani held 5-year-old O`ziteh. And in Uniltira's arms was her 2-year-old child. Ahurewa.

"Finally, I come into the story. I became a Power Ranger when the Blue Ranger injuries himself. A evil pirate named Divatox was after a wizard who had great powers. The Turbo Rangers, including myself, battled Divatox but sadly... she won. Our Command Center was blown sky high and we lost our powers when Zordon was captured by the mysterious Dark Spector. After that, my friends went into space and I stayed on Earth." Justin finished his story.

Whether she knew it or not, Nana`ite Uniya had leaned forward slightly in anticipation as he began to divulge his part of the story. Though she did not get every little detail, Nana`ite got the gist of it. She thought quite sad that they would lose these powers that he spoke up. However, it did appear to her that Justin may have gotten them back.

Nana`ite sighed. She knew that it was, indeed, her turn to share her small tale. "Ha, min, oe omum. March 10, 1990. That's when I was born into the Omaticaya. The first time. Every day, I would spend time running through the jungle with my father, Mawey. I looked up to him. He was the main reason why I wanted to so badly to become an Ikran makto, an Ikran rider. Nenah. That was the name of his Ikran. I remembered thinking how beautiful she was."

"There is an event in Na'Vi culture we call Iknimaya, or rite of passage. In this time, one may choose their Ikran. But before this, one must undergo training. I started my training on the very day I turned of 17 years."

Justin listened and nodded. "Sounds like I got alot to learn before the rite of passage." Justin smiled and stood up. "There is one more thing I forget to mention. As a Power Ranger, we took a code of honor. It was three rules that we had to keep. Rule 1 was that we can't reveal our identity to anyone. Can you imagine the chaos of everyone calling you if there is trouble but it is not serious? Rule 2 was that we would not start a fight unless forced to. Finally, Rule 3 was that we would not use our powers for personal gain." Justin stretched a bit. "Now, I think it is time we begin my training." Justin smiled.


End file.
